Timing is Everything
by theoldertorres-bianca-de
Summary: AU story  For the past few months, Drew Torres has had to watch his enemy, Mark Fitzgerald, be with the girl he loves - Bianca DeSousa. But when Fitz suddenly leaves Bianca behind, will Drew get a second chance with the girl he let go?


As Fitz walked away from him in the alleyway, Drew collapsed to the ground, not knowing how to process the conversation he'd just had with a boy he'd once considered his enemy. When Fitz had dragged him outside the hotel, Drew had expected a fight, or at least for some hatred-filled words to be exchanged, yet he had been confronted with the most permanent of truces, and a revelation he couldn't ignore. Fitz was leaving, running from the city that never sleeps, and more importantly, running from Bianca, the girl who Drew had thought Fitz loved more than anything. Instead, in his last moments before his departure, Fitz had spoken to _him_, and asked him to take care of Bianca, something Drew could have never predicted. It was something he was more than willing to do - he'd always been watching over Bianca, somehow. Even when they hadn't been talking, Bianca had always been on his mind, his last thought before succumbing to slumber each night and the first face he saw when his eyes opened. She was _everywhere _to him, and she always had been - which, he supposed was why Fitz had asked him to be there for her, to take care of her. Because even Fitz wasn't blind, half of their hostility had been a result of the fact that both of them were in love with the same girl, meaning they both wanted to be the one with her best interests at heart. Despite having no knowledge of why Fitz was leaving, Drew knew Fitz cared for Bianca enough to only do what was _best_ for her, and if Fitz thought leaving Bianca was the best thing for her, Drew wasn't going to stand in the way. He knew that all he could do was help Bianca now, if only he knew where to begin. In his heart, Drew knew the truth, that Bianca had always loved Fitz, from the beginning, and that some part of her always would - regardless of whether she loved Drew as well.

Running a hand through his brown locks in frustration, Drew supposed he should go see Bianca, to make sure she was okay. Despite anything Bianca may pretend, she really was a girl with a heart, who was a lot softer than she appeared - when it came to her heart, she was completely and utterly breakable. She wasn't invincible when it came to matters of the heart, and, knowing that, Drew pushed himself to a standing position. Biting his lip, Drew began to walk down the dark alleyway, his thoughts a blur as his feet carried him across the pavement, and into the lobby, his mind consumed with thoughts of Bianca. He barely noticed his surroundings as he walked through the hotel in a haze, only noticing at the last second that he was approaching the door to Bianca's room. _It was now or never_, Drew thought as he reached his hand towards the door, his fingers contorting into a fist as he prepared to knock on the wood. Taking a shallow breath, Drew allowed his knuckles to rap on the door, and he licked his lips, before calling out softly," Bee, open up. It's me, Drew."

As the seconds crept by, Drew wondered if she would come to the door, or whether she would ignore his call. He suspected either option was viable, but knowing her, she would open the door with a facade of being whole, and try to pretend nothing was amiss. Drew swallowed, and prepared to knock again, his hand poised by the door, when the door slid open to reveal the girl inside.

Bianca felt a shot of pain travel her entire body it was as if venom was what coursed through her veins and it was slowly and painfully killing her. She had never gone through something so painful and heart wrenching in her entire life and Bianca had been through a lot but she was always able to face things head on because she always had Fitz on her side holding her up and making her strong always showing her that there was something worth living and fighting for, their love, but how do you face losing the one person that meant the world to you the one that never let you fall? Bianca was not prepared to face this she couldn't do it because no matter how strong she looked on the outside in the inside she had always been broken. She stood there at the same place that Fitz had left her she couldn't get her feet to carry her through the door and back inside to the safety and warmth of the room she once shared with the boy that held and broke her heart. How was she going to get through the pain that was eating her alive? Bianca thought to herself she wasn't strong no matter how hard she tried to convince people she was Bianca knew she wasn't she was weaker then the girls she used to make fun at. The cool summer breeze blew all around her slowly drying the tears that had been falling down her cheeks leaving stains of distraught across her face.

Bianca heard a low knock come from the inside of her room her heart raced as she thought on who it might be all though she was almost sure it wasn't Fitz because if it was him he would have just unlocked the door and run inside to carry her in his arms but instead of that there was a knock. She wasn't in the mood to deal or talk to anyone especially if it was going to be someone that would try and make her feel better because the only one that could make her feel better was the one that was never coming back for her. All Bianca wanted was to be left alone with her pain but then she heard a voice she wasn't expecting "Bee, open up. It's me, Drew." Bianca bit the inside of her lip tearing the skin open forcing her to taste the irony tastes of her blood, clearing her throat to make sure her voice didn't break Bianca forced her feet to leave the coldness of the night outside and carry her inside. The mirror hanging on the inside of the room revealed a girl she did not recognized the girl that starred back at her looked empty inside her make up stained eyes reveled no emotions it was as if her body was there but not her soul Bianca had lost everything that mattered to her in one single night. A creak was heard through the door making Bianca blinked her red rimed eyes and ran the back of her hand across her face trying to erase any trace of the worst night of her life.

After taking a deep breath Bianca walked towards the door debating weather or not to open the door to the guy that was on the other side. Her hand moved up to the doorknob turning it slowly her heart raced as she opened the door reviling the boy that had been fighting for her love. Bianca tried to put on a façade and smiled at Drew not wanting to show the pain that she was feeling. "Hey" she whispered her voice came out raspy from the tears she had shed just a few minutes ago. Drew's blue eyes met her dark brown eyes and as she stared in to his she saw the love that the boy had for her she saw how worried he was for her and she knew that Drew was aware of what had happened between her and Fitz. "Hey" Drew whispered back at her his voice stained with concern for her "Um do you want to come in?" Bianca asked him opening the door a little more to allow him in, she wasn't sure what was going on but Bianca was glad that Drew was the one that came up to check on her since he was the only one that really understood what she was going through she closed that door behind them leaning against it "I'm broken Drew, what is wrong with me?" she whispered to him. Drew walked to her placing his hand on her chin forcing her to look up at his blue eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you" his response put a small smile on her lips, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin and before Bianca knew what she was doing she closed the gap between them placing her lips over his soft ones. As soon as their lips touched Bianca felt guilt rush over her until she felt Drew return the kiss their lips moving in sync. She had missed this she missed his lips and his touch confusing her even more on how she felt about him. Bianca pulled away from his lips lowering her head trying to hide the guilt she felt for kissing him.

As soon as the first words escaped her soft pink lips, Drew knew that something was truly wrong, and his heart broke as he listened to her raspy voice. In all the time Drew had known her, he'd never seen her so devastated, and vulnerable. As messed up as Fitz had been when Drew had spoken to him just minutes before, even the pure and raw devastation that had been written all over his former enemy's face couldn't compare to the heartbreak that was so visible on Bianca's beautiful features. Some part of Drew just wanted to reach his hands out towards her and wrap his arms around her, just holding her, but he abstained, fearing that even the simplest of touches on his part would cause this once invincible girl to shatter. After a moment, Bianca led Drew into the hotel room she'd so recently shared with Fitz, and Drew leaned against the wall, his ice blue eyes on her as he waited for her to speak. He didn't say a word, only waited patiently for Bianca to take the initiative, knowing that if she spoke and opened up to him, it would be on her terms. As he watched, Bianca closed her eyes, a rare show of vulnerability on her part, and sighed, leaning against the door, speaking in a low voice," I'm broken, Drew, what is wrong with me?"

Hearing her words, Drew felt his heart shatter, as he realized that, for the first time since he'd known her, the girl he loved with every fiber of his being was doubting herself. How the beautiful girl standing before him could ever feel that there was something was wrong with her, that there was something about her that wasn't enough, that she was lacking in any way was beyond his comprehension - in his eyes, she was perfect, always had been. Pushing his body off of the wall, Drew cautiously walked towards Bianca, and hesitated, before lifting a hand to her chin. Lifting her chin up gently, so their eyes met, Drew spoke to her, his voice soft," Look at me, Bee. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Bianca DeSousa."

Drew felt his heart lift as a small smile spread across Bianca's features, and almost subconciously, Drew felt himself move closer to her. His blue eyes probed hers, as Drew let out a shallow breath, exhaling as he was inches away from the girl he loved, and before he could speak, Bianca moved even closer, closing the gap as she touched her soft lips to his. The moment their soft lips touched, Drew's mind went blank as he relished in the feeling and taste of get soft pink lips mixed with his. After the initial shock faded, Drew allowed himself to reciprocate her kiss, his hand tangling her chocolate brown curls as his free hand traveled to the small of her back, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her soft lips. Their tongues tangled for a moment, and Drew relished in the feeling of kissing Bianca, knowing that he'd missed the feeling of her lips mixed with his in the months since they'd broken up. After a few minutes of the embrace, Drew felt Bianca pull away from him, and as she stepped backwards, Drew exhaled slightly, waiting for her to speak. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when she failed to do so, and Drew felt his body move forward, as his ice blue eyes probed hers, searching them for any sign of regret. When he saw none, only a hint of guilt, which he didn't understand, Drew stepped forward, his body inches from hers as his eyes locked on hers. His heart racing, Drew whispered," I love you, tiny dancer and he just stared at her, waiting for some reaction. After a moment, Bianca took his hand, and whispered softly in return," I know," as she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Moaning as Bianca's hands traveled down to his waist, Drew allowed the girl to pull his shirt from over his head, and her soft hands explored his chiseled chest. Returning his lips to hers, Drew slowly manuvered Bianca backwards, until the backs of her knees hit the soft mattress of the hotel bed. Pulling him down with her as she fell to the bed, Drew felt Bianca smile against his lips as her back hit the mattress. Slipping his hands to her waist, Drew felt Bianca nod, and he slipped his hands under the hem of her soft black tee, lifting it over her head, hesitating after he did so, for a moment, waiting for her to make the next move, hoping she was ready to do so.

Hearing those words escape his lips made her heart skip a beat, Bianca knew that Drew loved her he had made that perfectly clear time and time again and deep down she knew she had feelings for him too but she wasn't prepared to admit that at least not tonight, tonight she wanted to just be in his arms "I know" she whispered closing the gap between them once again the kiss grew hungry Bianca had forgotten how good it was to be in his arms to be wanted by him. As she pulled the shirt over his head reviling his chiseled body Bianca moved her hands tracing over his soft hot skin. Bianca stared at his eyes before leaning in to the kiss again. She didn't even realize when or how Drew had turned her he was now hovering over her as he gently laid her on the bed never breaking away from the kiss. After a few moments Drew pulled away he looked in to her eyes asking permission to continue Bianca gave him a small nod wanting to feel closer to him. Drew slipped his hand to her waist pulling on the hem of her black tee he slowly pulled it over her head and waited, Bianca knew that he was waiting for her to make the next move because he wanted to be sure she was ok with this.

Bianca pulled Drew back down to her and kissed his lips her tongue begged him for entrance and he obliged her tongue darted in to his mouth Drew moaned in to the kiss as his hands trailed her soft skin sending shivers down her entire body. Bianca's hands traveled his body her nails gently digging in to his creamy skin as he gently bit her lip. Bianca moaned tilting her head back Drew took this chance to move down to her neck placing soft kisses on her skin every now and then he would gently nip at her skin driving Bianca crazy she wanted so much more pleasure from him but it seemed that Drew was enjoying the torture that he was putting her through. Extremely slow Drew moved down to shoulder his hand pushed her black bra strap out of the way and he continued to trace kisses on her skin. Bianca grabbed his face and pulled him up to her she starred in to his lust filled eyes "I want you to make me yours" she whispered before kissing his lips again Drew pulled away from the hungry kiss to move his hand to her black lacy bra he slowly undid the front of it leaving her exposed to him Drew licked his lips making Bianca smile at the look he had. He moved down to her neck again but this time his lips moved hungrily over her skin until he reached her breast he looked up at Bianca one last time to make sure this was ok and he saw no regret he lowered his head again moving his lips over her right breast his tongue flicking over her nipple causing Bianca to arch her back in pure pleasure his lips on her skin felt so good it made her forget everything and everyone his hand moved to her left nipple gently pulling on it. All the teasing was driving Bianca insane but she didn't mind she wanted him to continue she wanted him to make her his and erase any scars she had of anyone else that had ever touched her body.

His lips trailed hot kisses down Bianca's skin, as Drew smirked, knowing the pleasure he was giving her. Drew knew he was teasing her, something Bee usually detested, but in this moment, Drew didn't care. All that he could think of in this moment was her, lying topless beside him. His lips left a wet trail in their wake, as he kissed the top of her breasts, his teeth biting into her soft skin gently, a moan escaping her pink lips. His free hand traveled up her body, trailing to her untended breast, squeezing it gently as his tongue teased her erect nipple. Bianca sighed, as his lips worked on her, and Drew smirked, pulling away to kiss the valley of her breasts, as he trailed kisses down her stomach and to the tops of her jeans. Looking up at her, Drew let a soft laugh escape his lips as he saw the impatient expression on his face - somehow it turned him on even more.

His pants grew tight as a soft sigh escaped her lips as he kissed her hipbone, biting into it softly as his free hand reached up to unzip her skintight jeans. Pulling her jeans down her slim legs, Drew pulled away, lust filling his ice blue eyes as he smirked at her matching black lace bra and panty set. She was damn beautiful, Drew thought as he placed his hands upon her tanned thighs. He began to massage her thighs with his soft hands, and Drew met her eyes with his own as yet another sigh escaped her soft lips. Smirking at her, Drew leaned down, his lips inches from her warm skin, and exhaled softly, knowing the sensation of his cool breath on her skin would do to her, and smiled as she shivered in pleasure. He'd missed this, being with her, and as much as lust drove his actions, the love he felt for the girl beneath him burned through his veins, forcing his movements to be slow and gentle. Yes, tonight was completely and utterly lust-driven, but for Drew, tonight was about more than just mindless sex - it was about expressing his love for the beautifully broken girl beneath him. With any other girl, his actions would be driven by a desire to get himself off, but with Bee, it was different. It was about her, always about her.

Leaning down, Drew smiled as he pressed his lips to her thighs, biting her teasingly as yet another moan escaped her lips, before trailing open mouthed kisses up her soft skin, to her sheer lace panties. Hesitating, Drew pressed his lips to her panties, his finger slipping inside them as he trailed his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves, enjoying the loud, sensual moans that were escaping her lips at his touch. Pausing, Drew groaned as his member twitched in his pants, his pants painfully tight, and he looked up to Bianca. Smirking, Bianca pulled him up towards her, reaching down and unbuckling his belt, before pulling it off, along with his dark wash jeans. Drew allowed another loud groan to escape his lips as Bianca's soft hands grasped his hard member through his thin boxers, and after a few moments, he pulled Bianca's hands away, and pulled her face to his. Exhaling heavily, Drew whispered," What do you want, Bee? You know what I want right now, the same thing I've always wanted - you. Come on, come on, give into me."

Bianca smirked at him while she ran her manicured nails slowly up and down his neck. As Drew spoke she noticed how his voice was raspy as it was filled with the same lust that he had in his eyes her breath became shallow as his words processed in her mind here was Drew wanting to be with her dying to make her his. Bianca pulled him down placing a soft kiss on his lips then slowly moved her up to his ear a small moan escaped his lips as she gently bit his earlobe. "I want to be with you too Drew. I want you to make me yours I want your touch all over my skin." She whispered in his ear Bianca didn't wait for him to say anything she knew that he wanted her and that was all that mattered at the moment. With a swift move she flipped him over and now he was the one that had his back on the mattress, she smiled at him and lowered her head to kiss his soft lips. Her tongue massaged his lip as he slowly let her in. Drew's hands traveled down her body and gently rested on her hip bones. Bianca bit his lip a moan threatening to escape his lips. Once a gain Bianca pulled away from him a devilish smile appearing on her lips she could see the desperation in his eyes as he was ready to take her and make her his but Bianca had other plans first now it was her time to tease the boy that lay beneath her. "Are you ok?" Drew asked her Bianca nodded and lowered herself attacking his neck placing kisses all over it his skin was hot at her touch. She continued to move down to his body trailing kisses over his chiseled chest Drew's hands tangled with her curly hair as he enjoyed the pleasure that she was giving him. Bianca's hands moved to the hem of his boxers she slowly pulled on the elastic teasing him she felt his member harden on her leg and that turned her on more she loved teasing him she had forgotten how natural it felt to be with him. Bianca pulled his boxer's down freeing his erected member a smirk played on her soft lips, Bianca wanted to pleasure Drew she wanted him to know that she was completely here that she was his and that he was hers. Her tongue licked her lips as she looked at his member and the pre cum dripping from it. She went down to kiss his soft skin her hand went down and she gently wrapped it around his erection, slowly she began to move her hand up and down causing a moan to escape his lips but the pleasure she was giving him at the moment was nothing compared to what she was planning.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Bianca asked him seductively looking up at him Drew closed his eyes "Whatever you want Bianca today it's all about you" Bianca nodded and began kissing his hip bone biting his skin leaving her mark on him her hand sill wrapped around his member Bianca moved down to it licking the tip of it Drew tensed as he felt the warmth of her tongue over the sensitive nerves. Her tongue continued to tease him as she moved it around the head stopping on the slit every few seconds after a few minutes of this Bianca figured that it had been enough teasing. Her soft lips opened up and she wrapped them around his member "Fuck" Drew whispered feeling her mouth over his most sensitive part causing Bianca to smile around it. This was exactly what she wanted to drive him insane to pleasure him in ways no other girl could.

Feeling the touch of Bianca's soft lips on his erected member caused a moan to escape Drew's lips, and he felt Bianca smile as she continued her ministrations. In the months of their separation, Drew had often fantasized about being with her again, in this way, but even his most vivid fantasies couldn't describe to the feeling of Bianca's soft lips placing sensual kisses along his member, as her soft hands twisted and pumped quickly. Drew felt his body tense as he grew close to release, and he sighed, her name escaping his lips as he released on her hands.

Looking up at Bianca through hazy, lust-filled eyes, Drew watched as Bianca stood, raising her slim, toned body from the soft bed, and walked away, her footsteps light in the carpet as she walked. As he watched, Bianca crept into the bathroom, and as soon as she was out of eyesight, Drew allowed his head to fall back against the soft pillows, a sigh escaping his lips as he tried to still his racing heart. He wasn't sure what tonight meant, and though he knew it was far from over, Drew had no idea what the aftermath of their night together would be. Yes, Drew wasn't going to exactly wake up before her, and slip out of the room before her eyes opened, like he'd done to so many girls before - but could he say the same for her? With any guy other than him or Fitz, Drew would be able to say she wouldn't be there in the morning, but when it came to him, Drew was lacking the answers. With every kiss Bianca had placed on his lips, Drew had felt a spark, one he knew was mutual, that only solidified what he already knew in his heart, that the love he had for Bianca wasn't a one way street, that somehow, the same love he felt racing through his veins for Bianca with every breath he took was reciprocated. But would that change anything? For that crucial question, Drew was lacking the answers.

Hearing the sound of Bianca's footsteps, Drew looked up as she walked over to him, a seductive smile playing across her lips. As she lowered herself onto the bed, Drew reached over, and intertwined her hands with his own, hoping that the show of affection wouldn't cause her to run away, but after staring at their entangled fingers for a moment, Bianca smiled, and leaned down to press her lips to his.

Smiling into the kiss, Drew reached up, and tangled his hands in her long chocolate brown curls, and slowly shifted their bodies so she was laying below his body. Meeting her brown eyes with his own icy blues, Drew leaned down, aligning his member with her entrance. His eyes locked on hers, Drew whispered," I know I'm not him, tiny dancer, but tonight I'm giving in, and loving you like there's no tomorrow," as he pushed into her, a soft, sensual moan escaping her lips. As Drew slowly pulled himself out, before thrusting into her again, Bianca's nails raked down his back, her moans becoming a harmony as she jerked her hips up to meet his every thrust. The two of them moved together, their bodies shaking as their twin thrusts grew more rapid, moans escaping both of their lips as the two of them moved closer to release. His body shaking with pleasure, Drew cried out, Bianca's name escaping his lips as they finished together, their eyes locked as he spilled his seed inside of her. Riding out the last waves of their orgasm, Drew collapsed beside her, and smiled at her, a smile she returned, before her brown eyes drifted shut. It was a sign of trust, on her part, that she would be willing to fall asleep in his arms - it was something she wasn't willing to do with just anyone. Looking at Bianca, Drew smiled as he watched her chest move up and down at the rhythm of her soft breathing. Drew hesitated, before he reached over to wipe her soft, chocolate brown hair from her sweaty forehead, and whispered," I love you, Bianca DeSousa. Always have, always will, tiny dancer."


End file.
